


Playing A Dangerous Game

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Injury, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Stitches, cut, drunk, jealous original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your reaction to seeing your best friend Jo flirting with Dean</p><p>Eventual Dean x Reader smut ;) </p><p>Sorry of any mistakes I have no Beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knock Yourself Out

**Warning - There will be smut by the end :) I will put up a warning before it starts**

* * *

 

As you sat in Ellen's bar, nursing your whiskey, the now half empty bottle to your side. Feet up on the table leaning back in your chair as you watch the pair at the bar, you've never felt anger like this towards your friend. 

*I actually want to rip her hair out!* you sigh tearing your eyes from the scene before you. 

You see Sam tapping away on his laptop completely oblivious to the world around him. Ellen cleaning a few tables throwing Jo as many dirty looks as you were. 

You'd known Jo since you were kids, you always considered the girl as your sister. She knew your deepest secrets,  including your feelings for the hunter sat in front of her with whom she was flirting. 

You throw back another shot before refilling your glass.  

You can feel Jo's eyes on you, glaring at her you stand from your table, snatching your glass and bottle you move to the pool table. After slamming both glass items on the rim of the table,  you begin to rack the balls.

As you smash several balls into the pockets, you see a figure approach. Your eyes not leaving the table,  you add a little more force than needed as you sink another ball. 

"Mind if I have a game?" She asks quietly 

You throw the cue down onto the table, the noise causing all heads to turn towards you both. You look down at her, eyes blank and hollow. 

"Knock yourself out" you reply grabbing your drink and bottle. 

"Y/n..." She calls after you, her footsteps following you. She touches your arm as you reach your table again, sliding your bottle on it.

"What?" You snarl quietly spinning to face her, glass still in hand. 

 

"You know I'm just playing right?" She asks eyes full of worry 

You chuckle angrily,  "does he know that?" You snap quietly "You're playing a dangerous game Joanna-Beth!" 

"We weren't doing anything y/n, we were talking about..."

"Hey Jo, why do you come pour me another drink?" You hear Dean shout from behind you. Your eyes snap shut momentarily before the open once more now filled with venom 

"The bottles right there Dean" she calls back her eyes pleading with you .

"Yeah but I like it better when you do it" he said in that drunk sexy voice he used whilst flirting. As soon as the words left his mouth you felt you world fall apart.  He wanted Jo....every muscle in your body tensed.  

You gripped your hands into fists forgetting you were still holding your drink, causing the thin glass tumbler to shatter in your hand, glass shards piercing your skin.

You felt the blood trickle down your fingers to the floor.


	2. Digging For Gold?

You hear a gasp from Jo and Sam jumping from his table.

"Y/n!" He exclaimed grabbing your hand, you were shocked at the sight of your now completely red hand, blood almost pumping from the large wound on your hand. But you kept your face neutral, as you saw Dean run over from the bar. 

Ellen came rushing over, bar towels in hand. You were taken into the back room. You see your whiskey bottle appear before you, being held by a male right hand with a silver ring on the third finger. 

You grab the bottle without looking up at him, gulping some down before handing it over to Sam who was getting tweezers and a needle ready.

He poured the alcohol over the open gashes making you hiss, before handing back. You down another mouthful. 

"Come on, I don't need a god damn audience" you mutter bringing the bottle back to your lips. Dean moved to take it away. 

"Touch my bottle and I won't be the only one Sam stitches up today!" 

An eerie silence falls over the room except the sound of the youngest Winchester and his first aid kit. 

"Y/n, don't you think you should at least slow down?  That bottle was half empty before we even got in here" Ellen tries to reason. 

You laugh "no I do not, but don't worry mom, I'm just peachy" her lips turn up at the sides at you calling her mom, like you did as a child. Your mother was killed by a monster which led to you being brought up in this word and Ellen was the closet thing you knew to a mother. 

"Ok I'm ready to start" Sam says shifting closer to your left arm. 

The sober you trapped in booze filled box somewhere in your head, sent a silent prayer of thanks that you were holding the glass in you left arm. 

*at least I can still shoot*

You turn your head away as Sam begins to remove the pieces, unfortunately you turn to see Dean sitting in, well straddling a chair next to you. You groan, Ellen by the door and Jo in the middle of the floor looking between you and Dean. You roll your eyes, here you were in pain, and they were still eye fucking

"Why don't you two go back to the bar? Don't let us disturb you" you say to yourself in your head with a silky sweet voice. 

Everyone pauses, looking at you. Oh....apparently....not to yourself. Damn booze. 

"Y/n..." Jo began,  you stopped her with a look. 

You weren't usually a bitchy drunk, you tended to be a quiet drunk unless provoked but you were hurting. In more ways that one. 

Sam broke everyone's silence by clearing his throat. 

"Uh..y/n, pour" he gestures to your hand. 

You groan, hesitating knowing it gonna sting like a bitch. Dean snatches the bottle away from you as he stands up and pours it on himself, string of curses flooding from you. Then taking a drink for himself. His back turned to you as he looked at Jo. 

*ugh I'm gonna throw up they carry on*

"Dear god Sammy what are doing?! Digging for gold?" You mumble

Ellen walked to the seat Dean had, and she pats you on the knee. You give her a small smile, but remain quiet except for the odd wince. 10 minutes passed.

All heads snapped around when Sam swore

 


	3. That's My Girl

"A piece has splintered off, it's too deep I can't get to it" he swore again mopping up blood. 

You must have stared to look pale as Jo mentioned possibly getting you some sugar. You were bleeding badly, the alcohol in your system thinning the blood.

Everyone looked at each other, everyone except you who knew what they were thinking. Hospital. 

"Not gonna happen" you state before anyone could even suggest it. You watched your grandmother die in hospital, your father too. You'd grown to fear them terribly. 

"Y/n.." Sam began 

"No Sam! Now I don't care what you have to do! Do it! Or I'll cut it out myself" you threaten grabbing your pen knife from your pocket and slamming it down on the table. 

Sighing he agreed, it wouldn't be the first time you all cut each other open, for a bullet or something else. You felt suddenly sober. You didn't know if it was the loss of blood or the knowledge of what was coming next but you were suddenly very aware of your surroundings

Ellen went to grab more towels. Dean went to find more alcohol, unfortunately he meant for you hand. Sam went to the car to get the other kit that had a scalpel. And Jo stayed with you, neither of you spoke but you could tell she'd been crying. 

A bang of guilt hit you. If she liked Dean and he liked her, who were you to act like a child and throw a tantrum? 

You sigh deeply, "I'm sorry Jo-Jo" you whisper using her childhood nickname hoping she'll hear you.

She does, she launches at you throwing her arms around you pulling you into a hug. You hushed her and patted her back with your good hand, before pulling away.

"You and Dean...its none of my business,  I shouldn’t have acted like that I'm sorry" she shook her head as she sank into the chair beside you, the third person to hold that seat in less than 30 minutes

"Y/n we.." 

"Like I said,  not my business" you make clear that the last you wish to hear on the subject. She pulls you in for another hug as Dean and Ellen return. You give Ellen a smile over Jo's shoulder but refuse to meet Dean's eyes even though you feel then burning into you. 

You weren't ready to tell him he had your blessing,  not that he needed it...but in all honesty he didn't have it either way. You just felt bad for upsetting your friend. 

Sam appears at the door as Jo let's you go.  

"You know this is going to hurt right" he asks as he sterilises the scalpel. You nod,  unable to speak

"Jo go and stand with your mom, in case I lash out" she does as you ask. 

Sam pours vodka over your hand, and asks you if you're ready.

You meet his eye giving him a bitch face, you hold your breath and wait for the pain.

You hear a noise rip through the room and it takes you a second to realise it's your screams. You begin to see stars 

"Oh God I'm gonna black out!" You say breathlessly

The alcohol which had seemed like such a good idea 45 minutes or so ago was now rushing to your head and stopping you from blocking out the pain. 

You see a figure rush to your side, to hold you up. You hear the chair beside you get dragged closer and feel yourself propped against something, someone.

Someone who smelt pretty good, oh god...you realised it was him. You try to pull away but you feel an arm that was wrapped around your waist tighten it's grip. When had he put his arm around you?

You could feel Sam digging around in your hand, 

"There's too much blood,  Ellen get over here!" You had no idea what they were doing. 

"Sorry y/n gonna have to cut again" you whimper at the statement

You hear Dean shush you calmly, his forehead rested on your head, his nose brushing the side of your face and his lips next to your ear.

"I got you its ok, deep breath" he says calmly his voice soothing you,

Another scream tears from you as Sam cut deeper. Panting in pain you feel Dean kiss your ear, then your  head.

"That's my girl" he said holding you impossibly tighter,

Your heart swells before your thoughts drift to Jo

"Got it!" Sam smiled, "just gotta stitch you up now y/n" 

Jo excuses herself offering to get me another top. I wonder why, then you see the blood soaked sleeve.

Ellen follows offering to get me a drink.

"Oh God no! No more drink..." you shout after her.

You push against Dean, Sitting yourself up, 

"You don't need to stay" you smile tightly at him "I'll be fine, I'm sure Jo will be at the bar now" he frowned at you

"I'm not going anywhere" he says simply, loosening his hold but not releasing you, leaving no room for argument. You were both too much alike as you think about how you'd done the same to Jo not even 20 minutes ago. 

 


	4. A Jealous Bitch

You watch Sam as he stitches your palm silently. 

Sam finishes and moves to wrap your hand. 

"I'll finish that Sammy,  you go and clean up" Dean let's you go and you suddenly feel cold,

"Thank you Sam" you whisper as he gets up. He nods, the poor thing looking exhausted as he walks to the door.

Dean takes you hand, taking a piece of gauze over the stitching. You wince as he pushes down. 

"That was really stupid you know...." 

*here we go, the ass kicking for messing with Jo*

"I told her I was sorry Dean..." the words barely heard

"What?" He frowned 

"Jo...I said I was sorry for being a bitch" 

"I was taking about your hand y/n, you could have ended up in hospital!" He was angry, oh great now he has two things to be any at you for.

 "What's this about Jo?" He demands

"Ugh" you rub your head with your good hand as he's currently holding onto your injured one wrapping it up. 

"I was acting stupid, I was...come on Dean I'm drunk I don't wanna talk about this" You plead

"You sobered up before Sam started hacking at your hand so don't try that, acting stupid about what?" His green eyes watch you closely

"I...I was upset and I took it out on her" he wasn't accepting that answer either. 

"Ugh fine! I saw you two at the bar and I got upset ok?! You finished?" You ask trying to put as much space between yourself and the oldest brother as you could. But when you moved to take your hand from his, his grip tightened on your wrist anchoring you in place.

"Upset bout what? Two friends talking?" He asks, his voice so calm it worried you,

You snort "well for two 'friends' you both looked very cosy" your jaw tightened before you forced out "but like I said to Jo, what's going on between you and her is none of me business..."

"No it's not" he answered instantly, that stung, more than it should have.

You nod looking away embarrassed,  blinking increasingly to try and stop the tears from falling. 

"But there's nothing going on between me and Jo" he added pinning the bandage in place. You look back at him hesitantly

"We were talking about you, if you have to know" You frown "she was trying to convince me to ask you out" your eye widened, if you didn't feel like an idiot before you did now. 

"She was trying to convince me you felt to same as I did" he was the one looking away now, taking great interest in your hand. 

"You flirted with her, I heard you" 

"Trying to see of she was right" he mumbled

You'd made a complete fool of yourself, tears fell from your eyes. You leaned on the table trying to hide your face. You felt him release your other hand and get up. You brought that to shield your face as well. He was going to leave, he felt something for you and you'd ruined it by being a jealous bitch.

 

You heard the door open and close, you don't raise you head to look

 


	5. I Love You

You just try compose yourself.

After a few minutes you started to calm down. You wiped you face of a few stray tears and took a few deep breaths. You owed Jo a hell of a bigger apology than you'd given. 

You went to turn around when you saw the figure leaning with his back against the door. Looking sad. 

You were both shocked and confused, why was her still here and why was he sad? He must have read the questions on your face because he answered you. 

"I gave the kit back to Ellen and asked her to leave us a while" you swallowed a lump in your throat 

"This is my fault....if I'd have grown a pair and told you how I felt this wouldn't have happened" he said angry at himself

"Are you kidding? You didn't get me drunk, make me be a bitch to my best friend, shatter a glass in my hand then make me spend the next hour having it all dug and cut out! That was me!" 

"I should have told you then you wouldn't have been drunk and angry, because you'd have been sitting beside me." You heart fluttered "but no, I mean....son of a bitch! I'm a Winchester!  I've never had problems with feelings" he sighed "but you...you...I can't even explain it. You make me feel things I never thought I could..."

You breath hitched, then you have a terrible thought,

"Oh God,  I'm still passed out aren't I? This isn't real, I'm going to wake up to Sam still digging through my hand...." you say to yourself. You don't hear the boots cross the floor, or the muttering of "I'll show you real"

But you feel him grabbing your arm and spinning you around,  you feel him pull you tight against his chest.  You feel his heartbeat thumping against your hand as he's breathing heavily.  

And you feel him lips on yours,  kissing away all doubts.

You moan against his mouth, he takes full advantage and slips his tongue to yours. You can't believe how good he tastes. How good he feels. You both part panting, 

"I'm crazy about you y/n" you smile up at him "hell I love you" 

You grab his face and bring it to yours pressing your lips to his before answering "I love you too,  I don't remember a time when I didn't love you" 

He beams at you before capturing your lips again. 

***WARNING SMUT AHEAD!***

You feel something poking you in the stomach,  heat rushes to your core as you realise you've made him hard. 

You rub against him, making him moan into your mouth. "Fuck y/n" he grabs your ass squeezing as he suckles on your neck. 

BANG BANG

"We're about to open, it's going to get loud. There's a spare room upstairs go and talk there" you thanked god wherever he was, that Ellen hadn't just walked in. The woman you considered  mother seeing you rubbing up against someone like a bitch in heat, regardless of how much you loved him, was not something you wanted her to see.

You parted, Dean grabbed you good hand pulling you behind him, making a dash up the stairs to the spare room. Glad that he didn't have to walk past anyone with his jeans so uncomfortably tight.

 Slamming the door behind him and locking it, he turns to you. Green eyes now almost black with lust almost made you lose balance. 

His arms are around you in seconds,  slamming his body against yours.  His lips attacking your neck, making you whimper as he marked you. You caught his ear in you teeth pulling lightly making him growl. His hand leaves your hips and comes around you front. Unbuttoning your jeans and slipping his hand in making you gasp at the sudden yet welcome intrusion.

"Fuck sweetheart, you're so wet" he pants in your ear. He backs you against the door, hand still rubbing between your silky folds. Circling your clit, before dipping his finger inside of you. You both let out a moan. "Oh fuck y/n you're soaked,  so tight, gonna feel fucking amazing" he pants in your ear, he dips his fingers hitting your g spot. Your hips jerked in response to the movement of his hand. When he inserted another finger, you completely lost it, falling apart in his arms.

You leaned up kissing him, before pushing him against the door and dropping to your knees before him.

He went to object,  but his words fell so let on his lips as you took him in your hand. 

You stroked along him in your hand,  running you thumb over his glistening head. You licked the full length of his shaft, earning a moan from above you. You repeated the action, over and over until he was squirming finally swirling your tongue around the tip before lowering your mouth over him. 

Dean hiss in pleasure, throwing his head back hitting the door causing you to giggle,  the vibrations running through his hard cock. "Oh fuck" 

 Burying his hand in you hair his guides your mouth at the speed he liked. You start to take him deeper, hitting the back of your throat 

"Fuck baby you keep that up and I'm gone"

You look up at him, eyes twinkling with mischief. He pulls you away from him, "I wanna come inside you" 

He pulls you to your feet, you kiss his neck nipping as you go. Earning a low growl from his throat. 

You pull away enough to rid him of his t-shirt, running your hands over the hard muscle. He practically rips you top and bra from your body. 

Rubbing his hands over your supple breasts causing you to throw your head back. He immediately dropped his head and took your breast in his mouth. He sucked, hard, your back arching in response as he teased the nipple. 

"Dean, need you" you beg. He takes me further encouragement. Pushing your already open jeans and panties down your legs and you step out of them. He rids himself of his remaining clothes, as you both stand there taking each other in.

He rushed forward,  pulling you to him claiming your lips as he, ran his hands down your back, over your ass giving a gentle squeeze before grabbing the back of your thighs hoisting your legs around his waist. 

You feel his hard cock brush over your sensitive core, making you gasp and roll your hips to get more friction.  Dean drops his head back a moan leaving his throat. 

He lowers you onto the bed, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. You were squirming,  you needed to feel him. You felt him smile against your skin.

"Dean please, I need" you pant

"What do you need? Tell me baby, tell me what you need" he asks his lips still burning a path on your skin. 

"Need you inside of me, please baby"

The voice that leaves you is low and sexy,  you surprised yourself. 

He crawled up your body pulling your legs back around his waist as you feel him brush against your entrance. You whimper and push against him, his cock teasing you, the head just pushing into your wet entrance. He entered you slowly, teasing you slowly before thrusting forward and enters you completely, causing you both you groan with ecstasy.

Your nails dug into his shoulders and scratched down his back as he set a slow pace, your bodies moving together perfectly. 

Your movements become more hectic, more intense. Dean picks up his speed thrusting into you fast and hard. 

"Christ sweetheart, so tight, so fucking perfect" he pants into your ear

"Fuck Dean! I'm so close baby" you whimper as you bite on his shoulder. He grunts picking up his speed once more, moving at an almost inhuman pace.  His hips slamming into you, his pelvic bone grazing your clit,  the coil in your stomach impossibly tight. 

"Come for me baby" he reaches and flicks his finger over your clit sending you flying over the edge, screaming his name as you clench around his cock

"Fuck y/n" He shuddered, his own orgasm consuming him, grunting as he collapses on top of you. 

He smiles at you, "that was..."

"Long overdue?" You offer causing you both to laugh

"I was going to say awesome, but yeah, long overdue too" he kisses you deeply "I love you"

"I love you too Dean" you whisper against his lips as he rolls pulling you on top of him

 


End file.
